User blog:Lord Hector Wildhayes/The 1st Crusade against the tyranny of The British Despotism - May, 1746
After several attempts to sway King John Breasly to cease his hostile actions against fellow Catholics, he has still refused to change his outlook on people of different religions, social classes, and nationalities. John Breasly has provoked multiple wars, has promoted terrorist attacks on innocent Spanish civilians, has promoted vandalism, has took part in vandalism, has shown an inability to control his temper when presented with facts that may contradict what he believes, and has both directly and indirectly disrespected The Holy Roman Catholic Church. Even after threatened with excommunication, John Breasly continued to ban-dodge, vandalize, and insult members of the Church simply out of spite against King Phillipe V Clemente - (who isn't even on this Wiki anymore). It is clear that Breasly's madness and personal widespread corruption have played a great role in the destruction of the British society. We the Church feel obligated to step in and remove this threat to the international community as that is what the purpose of the Church is. We are people of God, ambassadors of Christ, and pious inhabitants of this blessed planet. It is our solemn duty to protect all who are threatened by the evil that is The British Empire and because of that obligation, we are forced to act in defense against the tyranny we all commonly recognize as "King John Breasly of Great Britain and Ireland". On this day May 29th, in the year of our lord 1746, I Pope Benedict XIV officially commission a crusade against the entirety of the British isles. All Catholic leaders are expected to assist us in our efforts to remove this snake from the seat of power and expel all evil from the once Catholic lands of Great Britain. Furthermore, let it be known that the Church will offer reconciliation to those who repent now and join the opposition against this tyrannical government of devils and demons. John Breasly, despot of the British people, may God have mercy on your pitiful soul. - Pope Benedict XIV Pope's Second Address After I commissioned the first crusade against the tyrannical and wicked John Breasly on the 29th of May, I decided to wait a few days to give the man a chance to repent for his sins. Asthonishingly... he has not only refused to seek reconciliation, but he has slandered our most heavenly father, and has ''accepted ''this crusade against him with open arms. Shortly after this crusade was commissioned, "Imperio De Espana" began flourishing, and just recently today, GM Sven Daggersteel of the British Co. Elites abandoned his guild and made a blog announcing that he was done serving Great Britain and was officially going into retirement. It is no coincidence that after this crusade has been called that many of Britain's HCO's have deserted and the Catholic nations of Europe have once again begun to flourish under the glorious King Phillipe V Clemente of Spain and France. Many of Britain's soldiers have also discovered the truth and have decided to join us in the crusade against the evil and unjust John Breasly of England. As the protector and leader of the Catholic faith, I am obliged to expel all evil from the land. Breasly has had chances, more than any other to repent for his various atrocities against all human kind and because he has refused these offerings, I have made the difficult but important decision to officially order the first and hopefully last invasion of the English heartland. It is with great regret that I must watch the British people suffer because of one man's crimes against humanity, but nevertheless, the land must be cleansed and this is the only way that I can be assured that it ''will ''be cleansed. After carefully consulting various Catholic generals, I have decided that the taking of England (which is the south eastern region of Great Britain), will require 10 victories. Each defeat that the crusade suffers will take off one of these victories, but once 10 victories have been reached, the English heartland will officially be declared Papal territory. The 10 victories necessary to take England may be achieved whenever King Phillipe V Clemente of Spain ever so chooses to attack as he is the one invading. However, an hour - a day's notice will be given before each battle begins. *The beginning of The Crusade - May 29th, 1746 Crusade Schedule ( Please note that these battle dates are of course subject to change.) *June 1st, 5PM - 6PM EST, Monada - Battle for Hastings - (British retreat to Lewes) *June 2nd, 9PM - 10PM EST, Battama - Battle for Lewes - (British retreat to London) *June 4th, 7PM - 9PM EST, Monada - Battle for London *June, 11th, 7PM - 8PM EST, Monada - Battle for Cambridge Category:Blog posts